Delta Chaos 1000
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When the youngest of the Go Rock Quads, Tiffany Masara Sakuraba, ventures on a Paper Mario 2 quest with Summer Sykora Buckley, she gets more than what she expected. Rated K for now, might shift to T. Focuses on the Zelix Angels Chaos Duel challenge i created.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, everyone. KhaosOmega here with a new fanfic. This is a bit of a cross between Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the Pokemon Ranger series, and my PMTTYD-based Chaos Duel League. This story takes place in the VQ dimension system, which most GX people believe to have been destroyed seventy-some years prior to the beginnings of XQ.**

**Garret: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Chaos Duel League is of Khaos' creation, all references to other stuff not owned by Khaos belongs to their respective owners.**

**Solana: Please support the official release.**

**Prologue**

**Tiffany's POV**

"Uh, Billy, why are we here? Clyde asked.

"Mom wanted us to become skilled Chaos Duelists and try to beat the mysterious and very strong Zelix Angels tag team. And Tiffany's been hoping to earn a slot in the GX-native XQ organization." Billy replied.

"She made that request two years ago, Billy." Clyde retorted. There was proof to that, as Garret had recorded that request when she said it. But last year she lost her life due to a mystery disease, so she can't be present in person when it occurs.

Before i get too carried away, i'm Tiffany, or Tiff as these guys refer to me. Despite the fact i adopted mom's maiden name after she died, Billy, Garret, and Clyde are my older brothers. Billy Nolan Flynn is the oldest, and the self-appointed leader. Almost no one messes with him. Garret Johan Flynn is the middle of my older siblings, age twenty (Billy's twenty-two) and has quite an arsenal of words at his disposal, the type to talk himself out of a situation if he sensed one brewing. Clyde Alex Flynn, age eighteen, is more of a slacker, as to why he prefers the Slaking line when it comes to Pokemon. I'm only sixteen, and the only girl of the four, but i've seen Jet Brazie, XQ captain, in action during Chaos Duels before, especially after this one girl from the OZ system became a formidable Chaos Duelist herself.

After mom died from the mysterious disease she had been fighting, dad pulled us aside and revealed mom's backstory. She only had one sibling, an older brother in another dimension. One year after Billy was born her brother's wife gave birth to a pink-haired girl known for having incredible luck. Seven years after that, when i was going on two, the girl's orange-haired sister was born. Both girls would join different iterations of a group of mostly girls dubbed the Galaxy Angels, the latter iteration being where the OZ-native i mentioned earlier was part of when a few incidents with the GX-native Team Vexus led to her joining XQ. Unlike the boys, i was into the Galaxy Angel manga series when i was twelve, when it started, and so when i showed my first issue of it to mom i easily guessed what her maiden name was. Before she met dad, one Gordor Flynn, partner to the Ranger Union's Professor Hastings, she was known as Avary Sakuraba. My full name after she died is Tiffany Masara Sakuraba, and, though my gender makes me quite into shopping and anything related to my appearance, i'm not as into fully showing my gender as others think. Sure, i made my hair color a darker pink after i met the older of mom's brother's kids, but i mainly opt for a tank or tube top and pants, though i very often wear heels. What i didn't know was that my assigned partner for this challenge had experienced the same thing i had.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me: Well, there's the prologue. I made Tiffany have a much different look in this one, because her dress makes it easier for someone to rape her.**

**Tiffany: That was smart thinking there. Also makes it easier for Crimson of the Zenon Force to detect a potential rape and stop it early if that Detection Blocker spell isn't in play (unless the victim has her new Detector Bracelet on at the time, that is). And i like my feminine side limited to my hair and choice of shoes as well, though it might further aggravate Billy in those arguments about who gets what chair.**

**Billy: Thanks for reminding me, Clyde's got my chair again. *chases Clyde around for ten minutes***

**Me: Until the next installment, this is KhaosOmega signing off.**


	2. Team Assignment

**Me:Wassup! Y'all know what time it is?**

**Garret: Let's crank it up! 'Cause the first major chapter of Delta Chaos 1000 is up and active.**

**Me: The downside about this is that i don't own Pokemon or Mario, despite having a few of the games from both franchises by Nintendo. If i did, then Ash wouldn't have been paired with Paul in the Hearthome Tag Battle tournament, and i'd have Dawn with a different partner as well.**

**Dawn: Thanks, Khaos. Conway keeps creeping me out.**

**Billy: *out of breath* Clyde's got more stamina than i thought. Anyway, on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Team Assignment**

**Tiffany's POV**

Okay, from what i've heard me and my siblings would be paired with someone from a different four sibling set. Like me and my siblings, the set we would be paired with in different teams of two was three boys, all older than the lone girl. Billy was paired with a guy named Brandon Maxwell. Clyde's partner was named Chris. Garret's was named Gio, short for Giovanni. As for me, my partner looked like a young girl, about my age, with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"So you're Tiffany. I'm Summer. You can call me Sykora if you want." the girl introduced herself to me. "Summer Sykora Buckley."

"Wait a minute. Your siblings all go by the Maxwell surname. Why's yours different?"

"After my mom died last year i adopted her maiden name."

"That's exactly what i did when my mom passed. Full name's Tiffany Masara Sakuraba, despite my siblings using the Flynn surname."

"Whoa. Seems we're more alike than the organizers thought."

"Maybe. Well, time's wasting. We're not gonna be able to build a Chaos Duel deck standing around yakking up a storm like this."

"Good point." After this we entered a portal, leading us to Rogueport, in the Mushroom Kingdom in another dimension. Our first destination was the Petal Meadows, for that was where the first Crystal Star, and our first major option for a powerhouse creature for our decks, Hooktail (HP: 20, Attack: 5, Defense: 1) lay in wait for us. The pairings involving Clyde and Garret were a combination of brawn and brains (Garret and Chris planned their movements, while Clyde and Gio provided the muscle) while the tandem of Billy and Brandon got off to a slow start, held up by a platoon of Fuzzies (HP:3, Attack:1, Defense:0) due to the health-sapping abilities of the creatures. However, we got a far better start than the rest of them, as Summer Chaos Captured a Blooper (HP:12, Attack:1, Defense:0, with 3 HP for each of its two tentacles) to give us access to the Petal Meadows. Along the way i managed to Chaos Capture a Red Bones (HP:5, Attack:3, Defense:1), leaving him the last Bones standing in a fight with it and four of the weak Dull Bones (1, 2, 1) variety by knocking out the Dull ones first. Then we managed to reach Hooktail's lair, where i waited for Koopley, with the Crystal Star in tow, to exit Hooktail after we defeated her before executing a Chaos Capture. Despite her singleton defense point, after my leadoff shot she had no defense and her attack power had dropped as well, as prior to battle Summer equipped a badge that made our attacks sound like a cricket - Hooktail's weakness. Acquiring the Star, our next stop was the Boggly Woods, so that's where we headed off to next, with a bit of a lead.


End file.
